


By Mistake

by Sivan325



Series: Community: Comment_Fic - Challenges [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Betaed, Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discover with twist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/gifts).



> This is my 1st fic for this fandom.
> 
> Not beta read.
> 
> Written for blythechild who asked for - _Criminal Minds, Reid, Reid discovers fan fiction_
> 
> Though it turned out 212 words... grin.
> 
> Thanks to **ellender** for beta read it.

It was all Hotch's fault.

Reid found himself staring at the computer screen, stunned by all the works that he found.

He clicked one link that looked promising; and slowly read it all, astounded and trying to understand what he was reading about.

'I'll kill Hotch for this' Reid thought, as he moved to the next work, and read it over.

Indeed he was surprised to find out the authors knew exactly what he liked and did not like. What surprised him the most was the slash.

'I better send the links to my private email so I can check on it at home, alone.'

'Oh my… I'm screwing the boss.' he thought as he saw something on the screen, before moving on to something else.

Reid grinned, if only Morgan would know, or find out that he was in love with him, he wondered what kinks he would try.

Unless he was in the show with his team members, and they were the characters.

Reid did notice the multiple cameras in each room.

Did they appear in the Big Brother? How else could he explain the site that was filled with stories, mainly about him and Morgan as a couple? Not to mention that authors wanted to see him in pain!


End file.
